The Trident
by Jedoliath
Summary: Qutok, Frieza's son finds himself in a world of crime, and deceit, and he comes face to face with his own Grandfather and Uncle - and he finds himself in a fight to the death, and he becomes, deah itself.


Qutok looked at Siphrus, Siphrus had loyally stuck with him for sometime now. Qutok keeping to himself as always had tried to formulate a plan to overthrow his Grandfather and Uncle, Qutok confided in his willing companion. Qutok expecting to be attacked by Siphrus for his plan of treason, he was not. Qutok was puzzled,

"You are not the only planning to overthrow our so called Leaders" Siphrus said gratefully. I was quite pleased when I found out you had put that damned Frieza six feet under.

Siphrus smirked.

"Well it has brought me nothing but pain",

"Qutok", I can help you, you have great power and wisdom in your veins, I know many Changelings that would draw arms to fight for you.

"But first we need the money", and it will be very dangerous, we must break into the Royal Bank, Qutok told Siphrus, will you aid me Siphrus.

"Yes I will master".

With Siphrus's help Qutok started to recruit men into his new army, they called it "A.O.D, Army of Blood. Qutoks first candidate was a very short and skinny Changeling, even shorter that Qutok, Qutok looked at him questionably.

"What is your name?" Qutok asked the small one.

"My name is Severus Milord",

"I understand that you have been rebelling for quite some time now Severus?"

"Yes, yes all true",

"Well your power level is frankly quite low", Severus, and I do not understand how a man of your stature broke into the Royal throne room and tried to assassinate King Kold, how did you do it? Qutok inquired.

"My power level is of no use to me milord", I can do magic! Severus said excitedly.

"Magic?" Qutok said sceptically, show me your magic.

Severus raised his arm and opened his had, it looked like a tiny purple explosion had gone off on his hand, but there was a wand. Severus pointed this wand at a chair in the far corner and muttered,

"Infernio!",

The desk dissolved into dust,

I have many more talents than that, Severus said obviously proud of himself.

"Does it work on living beings"? Qutok asked excitedly,

"No sadly but I have other methods of disposing of pests."

"Alright your in", you are officially the "Head Warlock".

Severus scurried away, delighted with himself. Well Qutok thought to himself,

"He will be very useful", with him this will be simplicity.

Qutok interviewed quite a few more people, by the end he had a dozen men not including himself or Siphrus of course. That should suffice for now, these men would be his inner circle of Changelings. His right hand man was Siphrus, but Siphrus was also the one helping Qutok with his plans. So Qutok looked among his men for one outstanding individual that would be there for him in his times of crisis. There was one, this man was a mute, but incredibly powerful. His name was "Drake", and Drake did not possess the ability to unleash Ki Blasts, therefore over the many years Drake had been alive the Ki just radiated threw him, turning him into one of the strongest people in the world. He would be perfect for Qutoks bodyguard.

Qutok and his men snuck round the streets of Kold ( The capital of Frieza #79 ), Qutok knew they did not have the power to take on the entire race of Changelings, so they had to dart in and dart out, leaving no trace that they had been there. Qutok looked upon the Royal palace, their main target. Qutok was having his doubts in Drake, it was almost as if Drake didn't actually know what he was doing here. If Drake didn't actually know what he was doing he could turn on them very swiftly. Qutok was worried about the degree of Drakes power, Qutoks other men tried to avoid him probably because of his appearance. Drake was a mixture, of purples, pinks and whites. Horns jutted from every inch of his immense bulky being. His horns were long very long, they were about a metre in length, but Drake was about three and half metres tall. Humans would distinguish him as a giant. Then Qutok looked at Siphrus, Siphrus was the second biggest among them, standing at three metres tall he was enormous, his skin was a dark purple, he had a white armor plated chest. Horns ran down his forearm and came out of his knuckles, the top of his head was covered by a white natural armor, his horns were around an average height. Siphrus was a symbol of power, he had not even reached his next form, Qutok imagined it would be utterly terrifying. Sometimes Qutok thought that Siphrus was suppressing his next form, possibly afraid of what it was. Qutok snapped back to reality, they were on a mission, and they were going to complete it. Qutok had organised his men into seven groups, two men in each group. Each man had a scouter to communicate with and, let Qutok and Siphrus relay orders to their men. Qutok and Siphrus team Lead, Drake and Severus team Blood, and there was also teams Alpha, Delta, Charlie, Fox and Backup.

"Alright Drake", protect Severus no matter what, stick with him, I will give Severus the orders, he will act you just follow.

Drake nodded, Qutok looked across the desolate plains towards the Royal House, it was more like a compound. Ki towers, were stationed every twenty metres along the compound. Qutoks scouter indicated the immense power emanating from within those towers.

"Those towers are our target for tonight people", probably for very night for the next few weeks depending on how tough this was tonight. Alright teams Alpha and Delta accompany team Blood to the first tower, protect them and assist them in bringing down the tower. Team Lead and Fox take down the Changeling guards coming to stop us, and team Backup hold back at the walls and keep to the shadows, if I call for help come quickly, otherwise just act on your instinct, attack anyone sneaking up on us.

Alright lets roll people, Blood, Alpha and Delta rushed forward, Qutok watched as the Ki tower thundered into life, the ground shook as the Ki tower took aim and fired. The blast shook through Qutok like the sky had fallen on him, Qutok looked up and realised the tower wasn't aiming at Blood, Alpha and Delta, it was aiming at him. The blast tore through the air towards Qutok, Qutok brought up his hands to stop the blast. The Ki frothed and boiled in his hands, the Ki leaked through his hands burning Qutoks face. Qutok struggled, the blast was rapidly draining Qutoks energy,

"CRAP!", and to think there's fifty of these on each wall, Qutok thought to himself.

The Ki seemed to be burrowing into Qutok and shredding his soul, then Siphrus stepped forward put his hands on the Blast and heaved. Qutok looked across at his loyal friend, sweat poured down Siphrus's brow, then he too looked across at Qutok, they both nodded. With tremendous effort and a lot of swearing they threw the blast right back at the tower. The Ki flew down the top of the tower then the tower imploded. Qutok looked at Siphrus and smiled, Siphrus smiled back, they knew that they couldn't do that again.

"Alright Backup", get your arses over here, Qutok ordered team Backup.

When they arrived Qutok told them to help him and Siphrus out, they nodded, Qutok Siphrus and Backup sprinted towards where team Blood, Alpha and Delta were attacking the tower, Siphrus grabbed two Changelings trying to attack Severus and smashed their heads together. Qutok looked to see if he could help out Severus with the tower, Qutok noticed the strange red electricity jumping from Severus's fingertips, the electricity was cracking the tower, Qutok noticed a small hole in the tower leading right to the core. Qutok put his finger in the hole and shouted

"DEATH BEAM!"

The tower exploded throwing Qutok and his army backwards,

"Retreat!" Qutok yelled,

Then Qutok and his army flew away to discuss their next move.

Qutok awoke with a start, something had moved in the darkness, and it was still there, Qutok gazed around his room which he shared with Siphrus, Severus and Drake. Then Qutoks eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw five Changelings creeping up on him and his companions with swords drawn. Qutok roared with rage,

"Henshin Nouryoku 2!" Qutok yelled

Qutok transformed, now he was a much taller figure, an object of fear among Changelings, Qutok rushed forward knocking the nearest one aside and taking his sword. His other companions quickly awoke, Severus fired some sort of green gas at one of them, causing the unfortunate Changeling to collapse. Siphrus tackled another threw a wall, and Drake, well we just pummelled the remaining ones face into mush.

"Who were they?, Siphrus asked,

"They were assassins", the others are most certainly dead, Qutok answered,

"I'd say its payback time", Severus demanded.

"Alright lets go pay Kold a visit shall we?", Qutok asked,

They all roared with excitement, they took off to the sky.

As they approached the Royal Palace, they noticed the many Changeling guards circling the compound.

"Alright", do not hang round fighting out there, we have to break in first, if we get caught out there we will die, Qutok advised them.

Then they started to dive into the compound, swerving the hundreds of Ki blasts speeding towards them. They crashed into a wall and flopped onto the ground behind it, Qutok quickly sprung to his feet rounding up the others they all ran. Then a door opened before them and Cooler stepped out, doors opened from all around them, they were surrounded. But they weren't going down without a fight, Qutok and Siphrus ran forwards to attack Cooler while Drake and Severus dealt with the others. Qutok glanced back at Drake and saw him running through the crowd of guards pummelling them out of his way. Qutok turned around just in time to see Coolers tail crack over Siphrus's face, Qutok screamed with rage, rushed forward and tackled Cooler to the ground. Coolers eyes lit up and a purple beam smashed into Qutoks forehead sending him spiralling backwards. Then Siphrus was there, Cooler and Siphrus caught each others arms, each one struggling for power over the other. Qutok picked up a sword from a fallen guard and slowly crept up on Cooler. Siphrus's body was reaching its pinnacle of strength, he couldn't keep going like this, just as he gave up a blade ran right through Coolers stomach. Cooler clutched his bleeding stomach and fell to the ground, leaving Qutok with a smile on his face. Qutok noticed that the rest of the guards were dead. Severus knowing all to well who Cooler was gave him a kick in the ribs. Severus turned to smile at Qutok, but then a look of horror came over his face. Qutok noticed the sword sticking out of his heart, he fell to the ground revealing Cooler who was obviously pleased with himself, Qutok looked at where he had stabbed Cooler, the only thing that was there was a scar.

"Alright lets get this over with", Henshin Nouryoku 6, Cooler said.

Qutok watched with dread as Cooler changed into his ultimate form. Cooler pointed his finger at Qutok and shouted

"Death Beam!",

"NO!!", Siphrus screamed and leapt in front of the speeding beam.

Tears sprang to Qutoks eyes, if it was the last thing he would do, he would get Siphrus back. Qutok started to run, but found Drake barring his way, Drake grabbed Qutok and started to crush him, Qutok gasped for breath. Then Drake threw him on the ground, Qutok gazed up at his Uncle, Qutok saw a purple light then everything went black.

Qutok awoke to the smell of burning sulphur, Qutok looked up and saw a dark purple, red and black sky.

"So this is Hell", Qutok mumbled to himself.

Qutoks first priority was to find Siphrus, then Qutok noticed two ogres in white singlets walking towards him.

"Alright", we can do this the easy way or the hard way, what's it going to be?

Of course it was the hard way, Qutok left them on the ground sucking their thumbs and calling to mummy. Qutok reached up and felt his scouter to locate Siphrus, he got an instant result, apparently Siphrus was on a mountain not too far from here, and he wasn't alone. Qutok sped off to help.

When Qutok arrived he found Siphrus in a ferocious battle with, a dragon, five ogres, and a devil. Qutok rushed down grabbing the devil by the neck and slamming him on the ground. A wave of Ki erupted from the devil blowing Qutok backwards,

"Hey Qutok glad you could make it", Siphrus said.

"Anytime old buddy",

Qutok grabbed the devils trident and whacked him over the head with it. Suddenly it felt like Qutoks bones were on fire, red electricity was coming from the devils fingertips, and paralysing Qutok. Qutok struggled to his feet and stared the devil in the eye, Qutok struggled with each step towards to the devil. When Qutok was close enough he started to throttle the devil, the devil shrieked and the electricity stopped. Qutok keeping one hand on the devils neck used the other hand to charge a Ki Blast. Soon the Ki Ball was burning Qutoks hand, then Qutok jumped backwards and at the same time threw the Ki Blast at the devils face. The devil was vaporized instantly, Qutok turned to help Siphrus, Siphrus was holding the Dragon off while trying to get the Ogres. Qutok knew he could handle the dragon but wouldn't be able to with those pesky ogres and their spears. Qutok ripped the trident out of the ground and engaged the Ogres, with surprising skill Qutok twirled the trident this way and that, slashing threw the ogres defences. Qutok launched into a graceful twirl coming down with his trident and spearing the strongest ogre through the heart. The other Ogres started to run, Qutok shot them all in the back with a blast of fire from the end of the trident. Qutok looked over to see how Siphrus was getting on, and saw Siphrus standing triumphantly over the dragon.

"Alright Siphrus", you know we can't let them catch us, if they do we will never get out of here. Qutok told Siphrus,

" I know a way out" Siphrus said,

"How?",

"We just need to contact someone who's alive and get them to fire a Ki Beam to Hell just as we do, and it will make a portal for us to go through.

"Ok", but who? Qutok asked.

The both pondered for a moment,

"I know!" The people we didn't accept into our army, Qutok shouted.

Over the next few days they set out to contact Simon the weak-minded individual who they did not accept into Qutoks army, finally Siphrus got into contact with Simon, as Siphrus was trying to persuade him three devils arrived and they brought along their pet dragon. Qutok summoned the Trident he had taken from the devil before and clashed tridents with one of the devils. Qutok spun backwards and parried a fire blast, Qutok swung the back end of the trident down onto a devil, it was easily blocked but then the other end came swinging down leaving three deep cuts in the devils face. The Dragon roared and launched itself at Qutok, Qutok used Shield to block the Dragons fire. But the Dragon let loose another burst of fire before Qutok could put up another shield, Qutok did the only thing he could do, he swung his trident round pointing it at the dragon and let loose his own blast of fire. The other devils didn't dare come near, the deadly flames, with his free hand Qutok fired to Ki Blasts into the Dragons mouth, but nothing happened. It had seemed that the dragons fire had burnt up Qutoks Ki, the fire negated, for the moment anyway. Qutok rushed forward putting up another shield as he ran, and leapt up twirling and stabbing the Dragons soft exposed underbelly. Extremely hot air gushed out and the dragon deflated. Qutok turned round to take care of the devils, but one of them pulled out a hollowed out horn and blew. A column of fire shot down from the sky, and there standing right there was the king of Devils , Satan. Qutok noticed the trident clutched in Satan's muscular hand. Qutok was amazed at the giant figure standing at four metres tall with rippling muscles and horns gaping from every inch of his body. The devil pointed his staff at Qutok and let loose a volley of fire pellets which exploded as they hit the ground. Siphrus was still desperately trying to get his timing right to open up the portal, but Qutok was desperately trying to stay alive. Qutok teleported in close to Satan, and began to attack him with his trident. Satan obviously surprised that someone had made him break a sweat, and fought all the more powerfully. Qutok brought his trident down on Satan's wrist and twisted it down, Satan gasped and dropped the Trident, Qutok quickly scooped it up and rolled out of the way of Satan's horns. Now Qutok had the upper hand, of course that's what he thought, but Satan was still infinitely powerful. Qutok swung the trident in an arc creating a blade of flame to shoot at Satan. Satan merely smacked it aside and laughed. Qutok knew he was in trouble if only the port…

"Qutok its open jump through", NOW! Siphrus yelled,

Qutok without a moments hesitation leapt threw the purple hole and landed with a thud on the rocky ground near the Royal Palace. Siphrus soon followed with a flaming backside. The flames were quickly put out, Qutok looked up and saw Simon standing there. Qutok walked up to him and pulled him into a big hug.

"Alright", it has already been proven that Cooler can best us in a fight, so now we train. Qutok said.

They all agreed and took off into space, Qutok found a perfect planet, the Planet of Darkness, its gravity was unbelievable and it was uninhabited.

Their training was beyond belief, constant sparring with each other, Qutok and Siphrus were even, and Simon was far behind. But Qutok was pleased to have him there because Simon always livened things up. Qutok was also quite proud of Simon for his rapid progression. One day however, the were having a free for all spar, Qutok and Siphrus were in a frenzy of punches but then Simon leapt forward and with amazing strength whacked Qutok across the face, and sent him slamming into the ground. Qutok expected to hit solid ground but he just crashed through it, and kept on falling, Qutok caught himself and flew back up.

"Guys I think I found something", Qutok said.

They all flew down the hole together, finally they landed on solid ground, the tunnel entrance was just a tiny pinprick of light, Qutok powered up creating a light to see by. So did Simon and Siphrus, then they saw five Cockroaches about two metres tall standing upright,

"I think we found new training partners", Simon said with a smirk on his face.

Qutok rammed one into a wall and began trading punches with another, Simon and Siphrus did similar things. One managed to escape and ran down a long sloping tunnel. Qutok and the others followed him, then they stopped dead, there ahead of them, was at least one hundred thousand Cockroaches. And their Queen at the very end of all of them was about as tall as Siphrus, but had eight arms. Qutok frowned,

"Lets get busy", Qutok shouted enthusiastically.

They were battling for days, Qutok relentlessly blasted and slashing with Satan's spear. Siphrus just ran through all of them crushing and smacking them around. Simon, oh Simon, he dived between their legs and tripped them up. One Cockroach grabbed Simon by the neck and began to choke him, Neither Qutok or Siphrus could get to him. But Simon didn't need their help,

"Henshin Nouryoku 2", he shouted.

Simon transformed into something that distinctively resembled a Raptor. Simon screeched triumphantly and ripped off a Cockroaches head. The battle was working in their favour.

Finally they had reached the Queen, the Queen wasn't actually troubled by this as she could make many more if she wanted. Siphrus raised his hand to kill her, but Qutok intervened.

"NO!" We need her, we will come back in two weeks, and she will of breed more Cockroaches for us to train on, in the mean time, we will meditate and spar, alright? Qutok said.

Everyone agreed.

After two quiet weeks compared to what they had already been through they ventured into the caves again. They found even more Cockroaches that before and they noticed a second Queen sitting next to the first. Qutok, Siphrus and Simon soon killed them again. This process was repeated over a hundred times. Qutok now thought they were ready and they set off for Frieza #79 once more.

Qutok looked at Simon in his newly acquired Raptor form, Qutok now knew not to judge a book by its cover, then Qutok, Siphrus and Simon who has now called himself Raptor sped towards the Royal Palace once more. Raptor smashed through each Ki Tower in such a way that they toppled onto the Compound. Qutok and Siphrus joined in, soon every single Ki Tower was demolished, and half the base. Qutok spotted the Palace in the very centre of the Compound behind its now demolished walls.

"Pitiful", Qutok thought to himself.

Qutok smashed through the top window of the Palace and came face to face with King Kold who at the time was admiring his treasures in his well Treasure room. It was three against one they couldn't lose, this would be easy Qutok thought. But just then as if on queue Cooler and Drake ran into the room. Qutok got to take down his uncle, Siphrus was to kill King Kold who was the same Height and Weight as him, and Raptor got to kill Drake.

Raptor lunged at Drake swinging his tail round, Drake caught it and spun Raptor round. Raptor opened his mouth and let loose a Ki Beam, Drake who did not have the ability to counter it was thrown backwards, Raptor jumped on him and started to rip at Drakes face. Drake screamed and punched Raptor so hard that every single window in the Palace shattered. Raptor screeched in pain. Drake clutched his ears and screamed because of the sound, Raptor noticed this weakness and screeched much louder and longer, Drake fell to his knees. Raptor bent down and ripped off Drakes head, Raptor pleased with himself started to chew the head.

Siphrus was overcome by superior strength, King Kold constantly battered him to the ground. Kold had taken his fair share of hits too, but Siphrus was much worse. Siphrus caught a punch, and got Kold in a head lock, Siphrus began to punch Kold relentlessly in the face. But Kold managed to break free of Siphrus head lock and threw him headlong out the window. Siphrus hit the ground with a sickening crack, Siphrus knew every bone was broken in his body, this body was no use to him anymore. He would have to transform, Siphrus closed his eyes and instantly saw a purple light, Siphrus reached up and caught it. Siphrus's body pulsed as the rippling light shot through him, in seconds it was over. Siphrus stood up and examined his reflection in a pool of water, he was now a giant, his muscles bigger than Qutok in his first form. He had no horns except for the ones on his knuckles, and his skin was pink. Siphrus smiled to himself and took off to fight King Kold.

Kold was shocked when he saw the new and improved Siphrus, Siphrus just walked up to him, grabbed him into a bear hug and started to squeeze. Siphrus heard the bones crack, then out of Siphrus's body a purple flame exploded burning Kold to a cinder, Siphrus gazed upon the Kings body. Siphrus always knew he was a worthless pig, Siphrus looked at Raptor who was happily munching on Drakes head, then at Qutok who was still fighting Cooler, Siphrus didn't dare try to fight. Whoever killed Cooler became leader of the Changelings, and Siphrus knew it was meant to be Qutok.

Qutok faced Cooler, Qutok stretched his fingers wide and summoned Satan's trident. Qutok spun on the spot disappearing in a column of flame. The Flame then turned to a Flaming Dragon which rushed at Cooler. Cooler dodged aside and summoned his own sword. Trident and Blade clashed, fire from the Trident and Ice from the sword. From inside these two Changelings minds everything was a blind rage, but for the other two Changelings who were watching it looked like a beautiful dance. Qutok stabbed his Trident into the ground creating an explosion of flame which was blocked by a wall of ice. Both Cooler and Qutok jumped backwards, their hands and feet swirling and dancing in intricate movements the they pointed their weapons at each other and let loose the full extent of their power. Siphrus who saw what was going to happen minutes before had grabbed Raptor and teleported to safety, the whole compound was instantly obliterated. The Elemental struggle was immense, nobody was winning, Qutok gritted his teeth and pushed on, his Fire slowly gaining ground on the ice. The steam rising from the beams was magnificent, but neither Cooler nor Qutok noticed it. Qutok crouched low holding his Trident and let loose another burst of energy, Qutoks fire was now rapidly melting the ice. Qutok could see the fear in Coolers eyes as the fire engulfed him.

Qutok looked down on the smouldering corpse that used to be his Uncle. Qutok spat on it then descended to the charred ground. All around him was gold, silver and jewels. These were that last things left of the Royal Palace and now he was rich. The true leader of Frieza #79 had risen, and his name was Qutok.

This is an Epilogue based on Qutok needing to earn the True Power of the Trident.

Qutok sat atop the hill just off his house, Qutok was only thirteen and he was already the leader of Frieza #79, Qutok couldn't handle the pressure, he wasn't old enough to lead an entire Race. So minutes before Qutok had handed over his Crown to his best friend and protector, Siphrus. Qutok held out his hand and the Trident he had stolen from Satan appeared in his hand with a small fiery explosion, Qutok was disappointed with this Trident, he expected it to be able to open up the bowels of Hell whenever he felt like it. All Qutok had managed to do with this Trident was shoot fire balls, it was true that this was the reason he was able to defeat Cooler, but Cooler also possessed a powerful weapon. It wasn't really the battle between Cooler and Qutok, more like the battle between Fire and Ice. Qutok looked at the Trident disgusted with it, Qutok threw it like a Javelin at a tree. The Trident thudded into the tree and then burst into flames reappearing in Qutoks hand, Qutok rushed over to the tree that had caught alight desperately trying to put it out. Qutok heard shouting from behind the hill, then the Palace Guards came running with a fire hose, the water shot into Qutok and pushed him back against the tree, once the water had been shut off they began to laugh. More and more Guards walked to the top of the hill and laughed at Qutok who was drenched in water, anger swelled up inside Qutok. Qutok teleported with a burst of fire and reappeared behind the arrogant guards, Qutok spat in the head guards face who was significantly bigger than Qutok.

"Disgusting pitiful swine", Qutok snarled,

"Hey we don't serve you anymore", you prissy little weakling, the guard replied spitefully.

In an instant Qutok grabbed the Head Guard by the throat, fire spread from the Trident across his chest and down his arm, then down his other arm onto the guards face. The poor Changeling writhed in Qutoks hands as the rest of his body started to wither and melt, the other guards tried to stop Qutok but Qutok just ignored them and kept on torturing the Changeling,

"What are you doing!" Siphrus yelled at Qutok,

Qutok dropped the guard who was now unrecognisable, his skin totally burnt off, the muscle was now exposed, Qutok had no sympathy for the ignorant Changeling,

"I said what are you doing!", Siphrus yelled again,

"Teaching the guards a lesson", Qutok yelled back,

Siphrus frowned at Qutok, Qutok was surprised by his friends disappointment.

"Leave", leave NOW! Siphrus screamed at Qutok,

Qutok looked away from Siphrus trying to hide his tears, Qutok had never been so betrayed. The guard had it coming to him, Qutok knew what he did was not uncommon. Hurt Qutok flew away.

Qutok lay atop an asteroid, thoughts swimming through his head, Qutok felt instantly guilty, but the guilt turned to anger, and the anger turned to hatred. It was all this stupid Tridents fault, if it wasn't for this Trident he would never of embarrassed himself,

"I guess the Trident brings out the rage within you", Qutok thought to himself.

The Trident was the only thing Qutok had left, and it didn't even work properly. Qutok had two choices, the first of all did not appeal to Qutok at all, it was to sit here and live out the rest of his life on this Asteroid, or choice two, discover the secrets of the Trident. Qutok in the end chose the second choice, but where to start?

In the end Qutok decided to head back to Frieza #79, that was where he had first died, Qutok landed down on the rubble of what used to be a Royal Palace. Qutok knew the answers lay with Hell, Qutok dreaded going back there, it did have its perks though, the torture, the suffering. But the thought of it happening to Qutok, Qutok shuddered at the thought. But if Qutok had to go down there and he would kill himself to do so, of course he might try to avoid that. Qutok twirled on the spot, dancing over rocks and cracks, Qutok swung the Trident upwards and then brought it crashing down into the ground. A stream of fire, followed the Trident down, cascading onto the ground. Qutok noticed a portal open up in the ground, tiny at first but then it grew bigger, Qutok leapt forward ready to dive through the portal, then a fire engulfed Qutoks body, a shock wave ripping him in half.

Qutok awoke back in the same desolate place he had always feared, Hell. Qutok had inadvertently killed himself, Qutok was still clutching the trident which was now vibrating in his hands. Qutok looked across Hells plains, Qutok could feel an enormous power coming from the West, accompanied by thousands more quite powerful minions. SATAN COULD SENSE THE TRDIENT!! Qutok started to run desperately East then took off flying as fast as he could, Satan was so close Qutok could almost feel the Fiery Heat licking at Qutoks feet. Qutok panicked and dived down into a Giant crack in the land, just as Qutok landed he realised what an idiot he had been. Satan could easily sense where he was, Qutok was now doomed, he would be killed while he was dead and be erased from the Universe. This was one battle Qutok could not win, but had to, Qutok watched as Satan descended into the crack where Qutok was standing. The rest of his minions stayed above him watching eagerly, Satan held out his hand, Qutok knew what this meant. He was to relinquish the Trident or die, Qutok reluctantly threw the Trident to the ground at Satan's feet. Looks like this was it, Qutok had done nothing he wanted to achieve in life, Qutok wanted to surpass every single Changeling by achieving his 6th form. Looks like he would die as a lowly Changeling, only achieving his second form.

"Make it quick", Qutok asked Satan.

Qutok knelt down and put his hands on the back of his head.

"Get up" Satan ordered Qutok,

"What?" Qutok asked,

"When you escaped from Hell", I must say I was surprised, you were the first real challenge I've had in almost fifty Centuries.

"Well what do you want from me?"

"I want you to stand by my side as my apprentice", Satan said with excitement.

"Ok" Qutok replied.

Qutok and Satan rose into the air and flew off to Satan's Palace.

Satan's Place was everything an evil mastermind likes in a lair, ferocious gargoyles stalking the halls, an orb of control to order your forces right from your own home. Perfect and Qutok could not believe he would be Satan's apprentice. Satan brought Qutok into the sitting room which was surrounded by burning fire, fitting actually.

"Alright Qutok", I have brought you here not to help me rule Hell" Satan said,

"Then why did you bring me here", Qutok asked,

"Well Qutok as you know I may not venture to the Mortal Realm, therefore I cannot track down and kill or bring back in my case the people who have escaped hell, some my minions others just people who deserved to be here, I want you to bring them back Qutok, Satan told Qutok.

"And what do I get in return", Qutok questioned,

"Well would you rather I just erase you from this Universe?", Satan asked,

"Go ahead", see if I care Qutok said,

"I thought you might say that", that is why I have planned ahead.

Satan held up the Trident, he tapped the ground beside him and a fiery demon rose out of the floor, the demon grabbed the Trident and walked over to Qutok to give it to him, Qutok of course accepted it. Qutok looked at Satan, puzzled.

"Qutok I want you to serve as my temporary Grim Reaper", and I will give you the Trident.

"I don't want the Trident", it doesn't even work for me, Qutok said moodily.

"The rules of the Trident state that its true power will be revealed to the person who has killed the previous owner or it has been given to him by the previous owner".

"So I will have the power of Satan?" Qutok asked,

"No, no, you will have the power of the Trident, the ability to summon your own minions, and use my own brand of fire which can burn anything, your Power level will increase significantly, you will be able to resurrect yourself from Hell once you have spent enough time there.

"So if I be your Grim Reaper I get the Trident?",

"That is correct, your first target is holed up on planet Arlia, he's a devil who doesn't know his place, but before you go Qutok I must tell you one thing, I would not normally give the Trident over to anyone at all Qutok, but an almighty force is arising, it will destroy everything, including Hell, I can not stop it since I am not allowed to directly meddle in Mortal affairs but I can always help out where I can. I trust that when the time is right you will act accordingly."

Satan clicked his fingers and Qutok disappeared in a tower of flame.

Qutok opened his eyes, he was surrounded by hundreds of Changelings, Qutok moaned, Satan had sent him straight back to Planet Frieza #79, right in the middle of the hall of Changelings. Qutok corrected himself in his mind, there were no real Changelings these were much weaker Changelings created in a lab from King Kolds cells. Every Changeling in the hall turned to look at him, Qutok powered the Ki into his feet and burst off the ground with such force that the ground rippled and shattered beneath him.

Qutok arrived on Arlia quite some time later, Qutok closed his eyes sensing for a Power level out there, there were many Power Levels out there but one stood out from the rest, it was definitely the devil Qutok shot off in that direction.

Qutok spotted a small red imp, obviously the devil. The imp screeched when he saw Qutok, but didn't scream and run away as was expected, he instead held out his hand. Qutok was puzzled but then saw a ball of energy forming on the Imps right hand, the energy ball exploded sending Qutok hurtling backwards, Qutok flipped over ready to charge at the troublesome Imp, but the Imp was one step ahead of him, the Imp was ready with another charged ball of energy, the Imp slammed the ball into Qutoks face, Qutok was thrown backwards again. The Imp burst forth again with yet another ball of Energy in his hand, but this time Qutok was ready. Qutok slid on his stomach underneath the Imp as it leapt through the air, Qutok propelled himself upwards with his Ki, the came hurtling down spinning in a back flip crunching his foot into the Imps skull. The Imp collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Alright Satan, I have killed the Devil now where do I go next?"

A voice sounded inside Qutoks head,

"That was its bodyguard the real one is right beside you"

Qutok turned round just in time to see a gigantic fist flying towards him, Qutok ducked just in time, why could he not sense the devil?

Qutok sprang backwards taking in the fearsome creature, the Devil had dark brown skin and was mostly covered in wiry matts of dark black hair. The Devil and long horns that could easily skewer Qutok. Qutok leaped forward ducking under a blow from the Devil and bringing his fist up into the Devils stomach, Qutok hit solid muscle, it was time for drastic measures. Qutok flipped backwards and shouted,

"Henshin Nouryoku 4!"

Qutok instantly grew much taller but stayed the same body shape, he was now a mixture of blue and purple, his head partly a purple dome. Qutok smiled and flew at the Devil once more, they went into a flurry of blows, despite the many cuts and bruises Qutok had suffered he knew he was winning, it was only a matter of time…

The Devil staggered back and crumpled to the ground slipping off Qutoks tail which was embedded in his stomach.

"You have earned the Trident Qutok, I may call on you later, but it won't be for the purpose of the mission you just completed, something that concerns you also. I will also transport you back to your home planet Qutok, I can't leave you stranded back on Arlia" Qutok heard Satan say.

Once again Qutok was engulfed in a column of flame and sent straight back to Frieza's Training Centre.


End file.
